


robbers

by Lo Valse (piclesloverarmy)



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i only do fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piclesloverarmy/pseuds/Lo%20Valse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Camila didn't kiss Lauren and one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part one of robbers.

R O B B E R S           

 

chapter 1/6  
part 1/2

 

i. weaknesses combined, her first words

  
They meet through mutual friends.

  
Normani says 'Mila is so great', says that 'she has a unique sense of humor not everyone gets', says 'it's staggering amazing when she talks about stuff that matters to her because she's always smiling and joking and being a dork but whenever someone asks her a question--that may not even be too serious--she gets all concentrated and she's fucking amazing, Lauren'.

  
Dinah simply says to Camila, who's standing in front of her on the couch 'you'll like her as soon as you see her'.

  
Camila tries to reason with her, though. Saying Dinah is her best friend and she should know that she doesn't care only about appearances.

  
Dinah looks up from her phone and smirks, muttering 'just trust me' so quietly that Camila has to stay still for a while, trying to figure out what she said.

 

They meet through mutual friends, on a bowling place. Expect it's not only a bowling place, it's also a bar with karaoke and pool tables.

  
Camila doesn't exactly know what's going on with her but she definitely can say it is good.

  
She's been with her family on a barbecue and her cousins were all there because of a Holiday. She's not this happy because she drank but because her day so far has been filled with what she absolutely loves.

Laughter. Family. Food.

And when she gets to the bowling place--The Puzzles--things just get better.

  
She sits beside Normani and across from Dinah and she's just so happy because she's never really had friends that were this delightful and wonderful to be around.

  
Or just delightful and wonderful at all.

  
Camila doesn't quite know--except she does, because when she's really happy she hardly filters herself--what makes her legs move to the stage and perform a song but when her brain catches up to where she's going, there is no turning back.

  
She grabs the guitar that was placed on stage and adjusts the microphone in front of her.

  
Normani and Dinah are looking at her like she's not being herself (she for real is so fucking shy) so Camila smiles at them.

  
She sings Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara and she absolutely rocks it--according to Normani and Dinah, anyway.

  
Camila believes she could've done better.

  
Lauren gets there when Camila is on the bar getting them something to drink.

  
"That voice was absolutely fucking stunning. Who is she?"

  
Normani and Dinah jump a little on their seats as Lauren seats beside Dinah.

  
"Fuck, don't do that again." Dinah exhales.

  
"Who was singing?" Lauren asks, too eager for her liking.

  
"Um, that would be me," Camila says as she places the drinks on the table.

  
She looks at the stranger only when she sits down; tries as best as she can to contain her jaw from dropping and make a fool of herself in front of the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen.

  
"Mila meet Lo." Normani says with a smile that only Normani could give.

  
Normani nudges Dinah with her foot when everything gets silent for barely a second.

  
"Lauser meet Camila." Dinah says with such pride and a smug smirk because she knows she was right.

  
Lauren has an air; something that pulls people in, draws their attention upon first meeting.

  
Then, Lauren says something.

  
And Camila could kiss her, right there and then.

  
"A beautiful voice and a beautiful face? My two weaknesses combined."

  
But she doesn't because although she's fucking beaming right now, she manages to filter herself on this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for any mistakes, I proofread but english's not my language so.

R O B B E R S 

 

chapter 2/6  
part 1/2

 

ii. only seeing myself, when I'm looking up at you

  
They've been hanging out a lot.

  
Normani, Dinah, Camila and Lauren that is.

  
Dinah presents them with a new addition few weeks later the night Camila and Lauren met; Ally.

  
Ally is a wonderful cinnamon roll, too pure for this world, the mom of the group.

  
Naturally--for being a mom, she has a sixth sense.

  
Ally sees Camila alone so she comes up beside her and Camila can clearly see she's trying so hard not to show a smirk but it's failing miserably.

  
"What is it?" Camila demands after Ally just stands there--now, smirking shamelessly.

  
"You have zero game." Ally says laughing and exhaling at the same time. She sits on Camila's right side.

  
"What do you mean?" Camila frowns because they're not playing games?

  
They are sitting on a Cinema waiting for a movie to start.

  
"You and Lau-" Ally is interrupted by Lauren sitting beside Camila.

  
She kisses Camila's cheek and greets her with a 'Hey, babe'.

  
She is not feeling butterflies, seriously, she isn't.

  
Lauren has greeted her like that for as long as she can remember-since they met, so she can't possibly still be feeling those butterflies.

  
(Oh, but she is, and it strongly feels like they're at war).

  
Once Camila smiles at Lauren and the tingling feeling on her cheek stops, she realizes Ally was about to say something about Lauren.

  
"What were you saying, Ally?"

  
"Um, I was going to ask if you have seen Lauren but now she's here so...themovieisstartingshutup."

  
Camila looks at her like she's fucking crazy but decides to let go because now everything's dark and she's got Lauren beside her.

  
Lauren fucking Jauregui.

  
They're watching Me Before You.

  
"What's this about again?"

  
Camila can feel Lauren's lip brush ever so slightly on her earlobe and she shivers.

  
And blushes because Ally's words reverberate on her mind like a catchy song you don't necessarily like.

 

She turns to face Lauren and finds her face very (very) close to hers.

  
Gulping, she answers her and Lauren nods, turning back to the big screen.

  
Ally keeps casting glances at Camila thinking that she isn't noticing but she is.

  
When Ally 'subtly' looks at her for like the 1000th time, she looks back and Ally looks like a deer caught in a headlight.

 

Camila has to laugh before asking what the heck she's doing.

  
She leans close to Camila and whispers that 'I know you want to do the fricky-frack with Lauren'.

  
Camila blushes profoundly even though Ally didn't even use the word sex.

  
It is true, though. She does want to have sex with Lauren.

  
Who wouldn't, to be honest?

  
But it's not just _that_ that she wants.

  
Camila can't quite put into words what she feels for Lauren, she can just feel it.

  
It's like, a combination of green eyes on black jackets on pale skins on rosy lips was never meant to look this fucking good but it does and Camila just wants to know all of the possible combinations that Lauren can be.

  
But did she even like girls?

  
What brings her back to the present is Lauren whispering to all of them that she wishes Emilia Clarke was gay.

  
Dinah rolls her eye, Normani laughs and Ally just smiles widely at both Lauren and Camila.

  
Camila is surprised but after 2 months of being around Lauren she's learned to hide her real reactions well.

  
She pays attention to the movie, now. Suddenly more bright than ever and Ally most definitely is throwing more smirks at her way.

  
Emilia Clarke is at the beach with Sam Caflin and all Camila can think about is how the music choice for this specific moment is bullshit.

She recognizes almost instantly that certain parts of Blue by Troye Sivan would be so relatable.

  
_I want you, I'll color me blue_   
_Anything it takes to make you stay_

  
Camila shakes her head, thinking how much of a dork she must be.  
No one pays attention to music choices, you're supposed to just accept them.

  
"They should've changed this song." Lauren says.

  
Is mind reading a thing?

  
Camila would be royally fucked.

  
"What song do you think they should've put?" Camila asks narrowing her eyes because if Lauren says it--if Lauren dares to say the song she was thinking, this is it.

  
_She_ is it.

  
"Blue. That song by that youtuber...Troye Sivan, you know him?"

  
Camila opens her mouth in a big O while her eyes widen.

  
She opens her mouth as if to speak only to close it again with a pop.

  
Seconds later she nods her head and smiles widely at Lauren.

  
" _I know you're seeing black and white, so I'll paint a clear blue sky..._ "

  
She whispers to Camila.

 

  
"It just makes sense, doesn't it?"

 

Camila nods her head dumbly, still smiling.

  
She could kiss Lauren right then and right there.

  
But she doesn't.

  
Instead she says--with glimering eyes and a tight feeling on her chest--that the chorus adds up to it, too.

  
They exchange secret smiles and Camila doesn't kiss her but now it is only because the ambient is not intimate enough.


	3. Chapter 3

R O B B E R S

 

chapter 3/6  
part 1/2

 

  
iii. drunken thoughts and drunken wishes (are sober realities)

  
They go to a party.

  
Camila has honestly never liked parties. She doesn't understand what's the point in going if music is always too loud so you can't talk; if people are always too drunk to function.

  
She kind of hates it, to be honest.

  
She goes, though, because Lauren is the one to ask her. Who is she to refuse such an invitation that could possibly lead to Lauren being drunk and saying things she (maybe) doesn't have the courage to say sober?

  
Who is she?

  
And, so, she goes. Now, after three cups of whatever-the-fuck was in those red drinks (almost straight vodka with only a tiny bit of Soda and food coloring), Camila is tired.

  
She finds a bedroom that is too inviting for its own good and sits beside the bed table, staring at the window; back against the bed.

  
She's drunk and staring at stars and a night sky. Of course she is going to scramble her thoughts with things like 'I wonder if when I die, I'll become one of these shining stars--ha, rhymed--and if my light will go out once I go through the... _other side_ '.

  
She chuckles at her own brain's choice of words.

  
It goes on and on. Thoughts tangling with each other, connecting like those dots forming one big picture.

  
Lauren finds her on Lucy's (the gorgeous house owner) bedroom, looking at stars with glassy eyes and a smile on her lips.

  
"Hey, loner," Lauren says, slightly (that's a lie) drunk too.

  
Camila acknowledges her presence with a smile, showing Lauren white teeth and a scrunched up nose.

  
"Sorry. It was all too loud for me," Camila says looking back at the window as Lauren sits beside her.

  
Lauren smiles a bit and shakes her head fondly.

  
Lauren is so beautiful though. Her green eyes are shining due to the moonlight and her hair is a perfect mess; lips so rosy and kissable.

  
Camila is staring and she knows it. Her head is resting on her arm that is on the bed now, hands stretched on Lauren's direction.

  
Camila looks at her like she's a masterpiece and smiles really softly.

  
Lauren smiles back and gets in the same position of Camila.

  
Fingers touching, Camila's eyes is closed now but she's still smiling.

  
She doesn't open them even when Lauren intertwines their fingers slowly; even when Lauren starts to slide her thumb on Camila's palm--back and forth, side to side.

  
Just smiles wider.

  
"Camz," Lauren merely whispers, "have you ever been in love?"

  
Camila barely cracks an eye open and runs her thumb on Lauren's palm this time, "yeah, have you?"

  
Lauren chuckles at her sleepy state and shakes her head.

  
"I'm not so sure. I... liked this boy, and," she gulps and squeezes Camila's hand a bit, "I don't think I've ever liked someone as much as him but it hurt me...Liking him, I mean. Not because I kept overthinking things and was insecure but because he was an idiot. I don't know why I'm talking about this I just," she laughs bitterly, "wanted to know what love--real love--feels like, I guess... If-if it's supposed to hurt that way and if in the end it should all be worth it."

  
Camila sobers up a little and pushes their joined hands so Lauren's forearm lays on Camila's shoulder and hers is on Lauren's waist.

  
Camila's expression gets dangerously serious.

  
"It's not. I promise you, once you feel love, you'll know. You'll just-I guess everything will click and you'll be like," she looks at Lauren and runs her fingertips on her waist, "Yes, I feel happy right this moment and I want to feel more emotions but with you by my side."

  
Lauren closes her eyes, rests  
her head on Camila's shoulder and once Camila envelops both of her arms on her, she sighs happily.

  
"Would someone fall in love with me?"

  
Lauren breathes on Camila's neck and Camila looks down at the back of her head.

  
"If someone had the chance to really know you," it's on the tip of her tongue: 'like I do'. She thanks everything and everyone that she doesn't slip it. "I don't know how they could _not_ fall in love with you, Lo." Camila runs her fingertips on Lauren's covered spine.

  
Lauren looks up at her, "yeah?"

  
Camila smiles, looking at shining green eyes, "definitely."

  
They are at a party. They are drunk.

  
Camila knows this isn't the moment to kiss Lauren.

  
Even though every (drunken) thought of hers is screaming to feel the sweetness that looks Lauren's lips and their fullness that invites her in every time she looks at them.

 

She doesn't kiss her.

 

Because kissing her--for Camila, anyway--now means proclaiming all of the things she has been feeling since the moment they exchanged their first conversation; it means 'I want to be yours' covered in gloss and colored as pink.

  
And if Lauren feels the same--if Lauren _wants_ the same--Camila needs to kiss all the right words on her lips and say all the right things on her kiss.

 

 

  
Turns out Camila didn't get a confession. Turns out--also--that Lauren is pretty cling when drunk. (Which is true to Normani's word. Camila found her, at one point, almost kissing a girl she dated and hated; Lauren's excuse was 'she was a good cuddle, just thought a kiss would be a good thank you').

 

  
"Thank you." Lauren whispers to her but she still doesn't kiss her.

  
She prays, instead.

  
Prays to whoever is out there--whoever or whatever is in control of people's lives (if there's any) that if Lauren falls in love...It's with someone who falls for her just as much as she fell for them.

  
Even if it's not with her.

  
Lauren deserves that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, so, so, sorry for the delay. my life's been hectic. anyways, sorry for any mistakes, too. if u wanna talk, @babyvalse is my twitter and valse is my tumblr.

R O B B E R S

 

chapter 4/6  
part 1/2

 

  
iv. oh, won't you be my livewire?

 

  
Camila is lying on Dinah's bed.

 

  
"All I'm saying is you haven't gotten laid in a fucking long time," Camila rolls her eyes.

 

  
How did they got into this topic, again?

 

  
"I don't need sex to be happy, Dinah." She exhales, and she's telling the truth because (yeah, sex is pretty fucking pleasuring but) it really hasn't been in her mind, recently.

 

  
"Walz, please...Why don't you just go blow out some steam?" Dinah peeks her head out of the closet.

 

  
They're trying to decide on an outfit for Dinah to go sing in a café.

 

  
Although Camila thinks about her answer, she knows it's right on the tip of her tongue.

 

  
Lauren.

  
The way she speaks about something that matters to her, the way she perks up when someone understands something she likes, the fact that she smiles at strangers in a complete different way she smiles at her and their friends.

 

Lauren's been plaguing her mind with little things she never knew she wanted to know about someone.

 

  
She's seeing everything clearly--different. It's like...Lauren swooped in and with her unique-self, she taught Camila things no one has ever thought of teaching.

 

  
Fuck it. She doesn't want to keep this a secret.

 

  
"I like someone already."

 

  
Dinah stops everything she's doing, drops all of her clothes and turns around to look at Camila.

 

"You little shit. Who?"

 

Camila laughs a little.

 

  
"Um, Lauren...?"

 

Dinah brights up a little but her voice drips knowledge nevertheless, "Oh, yeah. Knew that already." She picks a top and a white short from the floor.

 

Camila's bewildered because  
What The Fuck?

 

If Dinah knew, is it possible Lauren knew too?

 

No, No. That is not in her plans.

 

That can't happen.

 

"Wha-," she gulps "what do you mean? Does she knows?"

 

Dinah laughs a little, throwing the top she chose over her head, "Oh, Chancho, Lauser's really oblivious. Don't worry about that." Dinah looks at herself in the mirror then at Camila on the bed.

 

"But you need to do something about it. I mean it."

 

Camila knows she should, it's been what? Four months they've known each other now.

 

"Um, I know. I just...It's cli-It's going to sound cliche but," she shakes her head, "I'm waiting for the right moment."

 

Dinah shakes her head too, "No, Walz. Then you're going to be waiting on forever because we all know that in that head of yours, you're afraid she might not feel the same way so you're just waiting for her to do something about it instead of you."

 

Camila plops down on the bed with a sigh, arms spread out dramatically.

 

"I know. That's kinda true but I was also--like, I wanted to take her out first, you know? Maybe pretend that we were all going to dinner and then everyone else would bail and I'd have everything prepared and--I don't know, kiss her when I'm dropping her off at her apartment?" She rolls her eyes, so fucking cheesy.

 

"Well, life does not like plans. So. Go with your gut, but do it quick or else she'll think you don't have feelings for her," Dinah lowers her voice but Camila hears it all the same, "which I really think it's stupid because you're as subtle as a fucking hurricane."

 

Dinah receives a pillow to the head and Camila leaves to her apartment.

 

She's been lying on the couch, feet up and head down, when she receives a text.

 

 **5pm  
Lauren:**  
Hey, U up for a concert?

 

Camila blinks. Once. Twice.

 

 **5pm  
Camila:**  
What

  
**5:01pm  
Lauren: **  
Troye Sivan is throwing a surprise concert at 7. I have 2 tickets.

 

There's laughter bubbling up in her chest because of the joy and pure affection she's feeling right this instant.

 

'Cause, it's a joke right?

 

 **5:03pm  
Camila:**  
What

 

One minute goes by and she still thinks it's a joke.

 

Because, like. A concert--A Troye Sivan concert--is kinda perfect to say something isn't it?

 

Like, during--because...Lyrics. Or after, when they're heading home.

 

She doesn't know, she's just kinda feeling giddy--that is, if it turns out to be true.

 

It if does turn out to be true, she'll feel the Universe is on her side. And that's definitely good for her self-esteem.

 

Words like this is it and this is your chance or go for it reverberate in her mind, echoing in all the right places to make her more confident about doing something.

 

 

_Incoming call from Lauren_

 

  
Camila greets her with a tentative smile and, "You're joking right?"

 

Lauren laughs that adorable laugh of hers and, "No, Camz. I'm not. Will we be going or what?"

 

After ranting for five minutes or so (about how awesome he is and his lyrics and his tunes), they end the call and Camila sighs happily, plopping back down on the couch.

 

They agreed that Lauren should come over in twenty to help Camila with her outfit and to have a few drinks before the event.

 

She feels hopeful. That she'll get to know if Lauren feels the same about her.

 

 

 

  
But that goes all downhill when Lauren gets on Camila's apartment.

 

She has bloodshot eyes and wet lips and disheveled hair because when she's mad she runs her fingers through it--slightly pulling at them, like it'll get whatever's making her feel this way out of her brain.

 

Camila hates it how Lauren is this sad and bothered by something and all she has to offer is _talking_.

 

And maybe a hug.

 

But Camila hates it. Even if she's going to be enveloped in Lauren's smell and arms, hates it because it's one thing being this sad yourself but it's another seeing someone you care about so much in that state.

 

Because in your head--even if you don't fully know yourself yet--you have an idea of what your thought process or what you should do to get all of the tangled webs of bad thoughts--or the repetition of something that happened to you that you're not particularly fond of--out of your mind.

 

But Camila has no idea how to help Lauren, so she settles with a hug by the door and urging her to the couch, hugging some part of the sadness away and talking until it all gets too small for Lauren to care. (Except Camila knows is useless because. Well.)

 

They talk about how Lauren's sister--Taylor, is in the hospital because of her current boyfriend.

 

They talk about how every time Taylor dates, a part of Lauren's brain lights up with attention and a part of her heart dies because ever since Taylor turned 18, she's been dating toxic-reckless-reeking beer 24/7 men.

 

They talk about how Clara and Mike and Chris all talk to her about it, saying that it's not good for her because they don't care about her--all they care about is sex and getting adrenaline off of things that almost kills them--kills her.

 

They talk about how Taylor doesn't listen.

 

Ever.

 

Because she's so far into self-loathing that she doesn't see that she's worth more than them and that they don't deserve her. Not one bit.

 

They talk about how Taylor got into a crash but she's going to be fine and that she just needs to stay in the hospital for observation.

 

And--knowing that--Camila also settles with making Lauren forget everything when they're in the show.

 

Camila buys her a sunflower and before heading in to the venue she settles the sunflower just behind Lauren's right ear.

 

Lauren thanks her with a smile and even if it's small, Camila beams internally at the progress from red eyes and trembling frowned lips to the turned up corners of her mouth.

 

When they enter, Camila spots a bar and thanks every god that she didn't forget her ID at home. She buys Lauren her favorite beer and an average alcoholic (don't judge her, it's a confident boost sometimes) drink for her.

 

Lauren thanks her with another small smile.

 

When they're waiting for the show to start and there're songs playing (songs that Troye probably chose himself) Camila bolts out all the lyrics she knows and make silly faces and silly dances and silly poses.

 

Lauren thanks her with a slight giggle.

  
Camila smiles at the sound.

  
When Troye enters the stage, Lauren is grinning and her eyes are shining and Camila wants to keep Taylor in her pocket so she can't never get hurt again by douche boyfriends and Lauren can be like this for a little while longer than the approximately 1 hour show.

 

When Camila hears the intro to a song, her mind takes her to the chorus and she's bound to make Lauren feel less worried so when Troye gets to the bridge and

  
_tell me all of the things that make you feel at ease_

  
she holds both of Lauren's hand with her own and squeezes lightly, mouthing the words to Lauren with a serious face. She isn't sure if Lauren understands but it was worth a shot.

  
Lauren smiles and nods her head.

  
She doesn't let go of Camila's right hand though. And when Troye sings his last song--DKLA, Camila thinks about Taylor.

 

  
Before they leave to Camila's apartment, Camila makes them stop at a café because she's hungry for cookies.

  
"Hot chocolate." Lauren blurts out as they sit.

  
Camila looks at her strangely for a bit.

  
"A warm blanket, a familiar tv show or movie and a familiar face, too." Lauren smiles sadly, Camila thinks it's because it all came crashing down--clogging all of her brain, "I'm sure there's more but. Those are essential to making me feel at ease."

  
Camila takes her hand, intertwining their fingers and she wants to say that she'd like to try helping her sister.

  
She'd like to try anything to help Lauren make feel at ease.

 

 

They get home with two hot chocolates with mini marshmallows in it.

  
It's past two in the morning and while Lauren gets out of her sweaty concert clothes, Camila takes the fluffiest blanket she owns and covers her bed with it, settles her computer on the Netflix home page, the hot chocolates on her bed side table and changes her clothes, too.

  
Lauren wants to watch The Parent Trap.

  
Camila watches Lauren, instead.

  
"She's gonna be okay." Camila says into the computer-lit darkness, not facing Lauren but the computer instead.

  
After that, with every gulp of her hot cocoa, Camila can sense Lauren's stiffened body relaxing.

  
Camila exhales a soft sigh.

  
It's not only when Lauren is snoring softly into Camila's neck that she recalls every moment they had and every opportunity she missed to kiss Lauren and probably make her forget about everything.

 

Camila isn't feeling regret about it because Lauren being okay is more important than a dumb kiss.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

R O B B E R S

 

 chapter 5/6  
part 1/2

 

  
iv. robbers on a thread, been walking lonely

 

  
She feels as though she's a thief.

  
Camila stares at the blank paper in front of her. She made herself sit down to write--nothing in particular, she was just feeling inspired--but the only thing running in her mind is how she feels as if she's robbing Lauren...Herself more but Lauren too.

  
It's like,--time is an illusion, okay, she gets it but--time is short and life is temporary.

  
(Even though it feels like forever.)

  
Lauren could have spent her time doing anything or seeing anyone rather than wasting it with Camila. But she chose it, she wanted to and what did Camila do?

  
Nothing.

  
She robbed Lauren's (and her's) hours, minutes, seconds...to do nothing.

  
Nothing being the one thing she's wanted to do since Lauren opened her sweet mouth to speak.

  
Yeah. There's the possibility of rejection but Camila's so optimistic sometimes (right now) that she sees a possibility of Lauren wanting the same.

  
So, anyways. Camila is a thief.

  
She robbed Lauren's time in this planet. So, she decides she'll finally do something about it. She decides that--

  
What the fuck is she going to do?

  
Fuck. It was there. She tasted it, the hopeful feeling--it was on the roof of her mouth, spreading itself throughout her body like flowers blossoming. It got lost, though.

 

  
Dinah calls her an hour later. They're going to The Puzzles again cause Dinah's gig went really well and Camila really hopes Taylor's doing okay.

 

  
"Taylor dumped her boyfriend," Camila sees Lauren is conflicted between being happy for Taylor's health but sad because of her feelings.

Camila giggles a little, "It's okay to be happy, Lo. Clearly that boy gets off on putting himself and others around him in danger,"

Lauren smiles and takes Camila's hand, "I know but I also know she liked the guy, so...I kinda feel guilty,"

Camila runs her thumb on Lauren's hand, "Eh. I'm sure your sister is amazing and she'll find someone equally amazing, so, let's take a shot for her being single."

Lauren laughs and scoots closer to her, puts her head on Camila's shoulder, "You always know how to make me okay, Camz."

  
Camila's heart flutter in her chest, her cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling so big and so much.

  
"Ugh, stop it, you two. We came here to celebrate my singing and not camren cuteness,"

 

 

 

When they leave, Camila sees Lauren spacing out and lingering behind. She'd understand if Lauren wouldn't have said that Taylor is somewhat okay.

So, when Normani, Dinah and Ally enter the Uber they ordered and they all look expectantly at them, Camila says they'll order a new one.

Lauren waves them goodbye with a weak smile and Camila promises to find out what happened.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" Lauren asks, almost shyly.

Camila grins, "Yeah, Lo. I just need to cancel with my fuck buddy, just a sec,"

Lauren looks at her wide eyed and displays an amused smile, "Oh?"

Camila laughs and shrugs, "Just wanted to see that pretty smile of yours," The Uber driver arrives at this and Camila shakes her head towards it, "Let's get going then, crazy."

Lauren shakes her head, fond look in her eyes and a flutter to her heart.

 

  
"So, um...What are you doing tomorrow?" Lauren asks, yet again like she's a turtle who's afraid to come out of its shell and Camila finds it out of character for her...

But cute, nonetheless.

Camila narrows her eyes at the window, "Nothing much, why?" Her gaze settles on Lauren and she's left thinking how someone could be this good looking without even putting much effort, "Got something in mind?"

  
Lauren blushes and Camila is just so, so...confused.

  
What the fuck is happening?

  
"Wha-Why are you blushing?"

Lauren swallows thickly, "See, the thing is..." Lauren looks up at the ceiling of the car and Camila could not be more confused. "Taylor, she, um, we...The deal was, I'd...ask, she'd break up...And look after herself,"

  
Camila looks at Lauren with a stoic face and when Lauren looks at her she can't help but laugh.

  
"I have...No idea what you just said," Camila finishes with an amused smile.

  
Lauren laughs more now, because crying isn't an option for what she's about to say.

  
"ThedealwasI'daskyououtonadate and Taylor would finally ask someone she actually wants to go out with,"

  
Camila gives her that unreadable look again and Lauren hides behind her hands (because she knows she's gonna have to say it again) one going into her eyes and the other between her smiling teeth.

  
"What was that again?"

  
"Oh my-Tomorrow, okay? You and I, on a date, are you in or are you not?" Lauren is a tomato now, like literally. And Camila is just...dumbfounded?

  
Yep. Accurate.

  
"I'm sorry, what? Yo-you want to go out with me?"

  
"I never said anything because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way but Taylor said she was certain you did and that little bastard manipulated me to get the courage of asking you out by saying she'd ask this nice really good guy she likes out too but never had the courage either and I'm...rambling." Lauren looks at Camila's smiling mess and begs for saving with a pleading look.

  
Camila shakes her head still smiling and murmurs, "That wasn't expected..."

  
Lauren hits her arm, "I'm like really worried for our friendship here and all you have to say is this wasn't expected?"

  
Camila feigns hurt, "First of all, ouch. Second, well, yeah, I was waiting for the perfect moment to sweep you off your feet with my spontaneity but you beat me to it and third," Camila looks so happy that Lauren might think she's gonna combust with affection for this girl, "I'd love to, Lo."

  
Lauren's eyes are gone, there's a 9000 watt smile in her face and Camila's (thank the fucking gods) matching it.

 

 Lauren might just thank her sister, too.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistakes and/or for it being kinda shitty, lol. Anyways, hey. How u doing? Hope u like it!


End file.
